Wendy O's Soul Mate
by CasmFire
Summary: When Wendy O. finds Susan B. Koopa to be her soul mate, this causes problems for her brothers. When Susan tries to bite back, Bowser's the victim. What will be the result of this dilemma? It's not to personally attack Sue, it's just cause I love Wendy!
1. Meghan's Article

Wendy O. watched Roy and Morton Jr. wrestle from her doorway. The two bulky Koopas bashed one another senselessly, as Larry cheated Lemmy and Iggy out of their money on bets. "I say, Roy will win!" Iggy betted, then added feebly, "Only because he'll pummel me if I don't…"

"No way!" argued Lemmy, dropping ten gold coins in a "Morton Jr." pouch, held by Larry. "Morton's annoying-ness will drive Roy insane so he forfeits!"

Wendy cringed. If only one of her brothers would volunteer to braid her hidden auburn hair. Or maybe act as dainty and cute as Bowser Jr. Wendy looked over at the baby's bedroom door. Quiet as a mouse, Wendy thought, grimacing. Perhaps one day her brothers would loosen their fighting fists and relax and chat with her. But, Wendy shuddered at what that could mean.

The only daughter and sister slowly headed back into her pinky, frilly room. Stuffed dolls and Yoshis lay on a bookshelf. Her diary was compressed by a cotton red Yoshi in chocolate boots. A large magenta loveseat sat in a corner and the rest of her room was in pink, packed with beautiful furniture. The koopaling slumped down in a puce-ish, pinky chair with a luxurious cushion. She seized a "Koopa Chic" magazine. It was her father, Bowser's job to deliver the magazines in her room; this was a recent one. The Top Article (her favorite section) was titled "Your Soul Mate".

Curious, Wendy began to read. It was written by her favorite article writer, Meghan Koopington.

**It can be ****totally ****hard finding a soul mate for a girl surrounded by guys ****all ****day! So, here's how: **

**Step, like One: Search your family and friends for girls**

**Step, for sure like totally, Two: Ask each girl these questions on the next step**

**Step Three, OMG!: Favorite Food? Favorite Color? Favorite Flavor of Lip Gloss? Favorite Hair Accessory? Favorite Movie?**

**Step Four: Compare the answers between you and the girls**

**Step Five: Who has answers similar to you? The girl w/the most is your soul mate!**

**Ta-ta, girls! Maybe you can find your perfect match! ;D**

**Meghan**

Excited, Wendy grasped the magazine and dashed out her room. The only computer was the one in Lemmy and Iggy's room. As Lemmy took the money from Iggy's betted pouch, Wendy shouted, "Can I use your guys' computer?"

Iggy stared. Lemmy lifted money into a sack and said, "Sure."

Wendy squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Now I can find my soul mate!"

She pranced into the room and smacked the power button. When she finally got up her Kmail (Koopa Mail) account and checked through her contacts, she found three contacts for girls: Her friend Ally, CasmFire (me, ho ho!), and Susan B. Koopa. Wendy gaped at it. She only knew three other girls? Well, there was Marie Koopara, but they were enemies.

Crestfallen, Wendy sent the e-mails asking each question. When Wendy clicked Send-Receive, CasmFire's reply popped up. That computer freak, Wendy thought. It turned out, as Wendy expected the answers were way too different for her. She pinched up her lips. Then, Ally's reply popped up as well as Susan's. The girl Koopa was crestfallen to find that Ally's only matched three. Her only chance was Susan B. Wendy covered her eyes as she clicked the message.

Susan B. and Wendy O.'s answers matched perfectly each time.


	2. The Devious Meeting

Susan B. arrived at Bowser Castle during Wendy's lunch. She smiled and welcomed in her new soul mate. A girl around brightened her day. Susan grinned. "Where's Larry?" she asked, pointing at Larry's quiet bedroom door. Wendy frowned. She had forgotten! Susan loved Larry.

"Sick," Wendy lied, taking Susan B. into her room.

"You sure?"

"Look, let's just have some fun with makeovers and stuff."

Susan halted, sniffing. "What's that?"

Wendy seized her cousin and dragged her in her bedroom.

Susan looked amazed at Wendy's room. "It's pink-tastic!" she squeaked.

Wendy giggled. "Yep."

In unison, they said, "My favorite color!" and doubled over in laughter.

Wendy grasped Susan's glorious hair. Her hair was down too. "What do you want?" Wendy asked Susan, peering at her.

"Well, I want it trimmed and three purple barrettes!"

Wendy snatched her pink scissors and snipped it, letting her blond hair fall onto the tiled floors. They were in Wendy's Special Room, where she pampered herself with bathes, makeup and bonbons. Carefully, the princess clipped purple barrettes in Susan's hair.

In the neighbor room, it was Bowser Jr.'s playroom. The young Koopa yawned. His blocks had fallen over, covering his Teddy Bear. Bowser Jr. heard the girls giggling and laughing nearby. It was like nails on a chalkboard. The baby was startled and lost interest in sleeping. He crawled out the playroom into Lemmy and Iggy's room, because Bowser was out. That was three of Wendy's brothers annoyed for, Lemmy and Iggy were busy with their own stuff.

Lemmy and Iggy glared at the unexpected and unwanted entering child. They grasped him and tossed him out the door. When he walked back in, the angry Koopas took him into Ludwig's room. Ludwig yelled, "Vut do you vant? Can't you see zat I'm busy?"

Lemmy retorted, "Take him!"

Iggy seconded, "We don't want him!"

Their arguing made a curious Larry drop from the air vent, landing on Ludwig. The older Koopa swore at him, aggravating Larry. They all yelled and screamed at one another, each brother joining in for different reasons. After little time, every boy Koopaling was fighting.

Soon, they stopped. It was at Ludwig's orders. He said, "Vye did vee start fighting?"

"Well," Bowser Jr. squeaked, "Wendy and Susan were laughing and it got me annoyed so I went to Lemmy and Iggy!"

For once, they all were thinking the same thing: if Wendy and Susan caused this, then they had to get Susan out so that Wendy will return to herself and no big hassles would start again. Lemmy's nose was bleeding, Iggy was scratches on his arms, Ludwig's hair was an even worse mess, Roy and Morton each had terrible black eyes and Larry was covered in bruises. Bowser Jr. was rubbing his throat because of all the yelling he did.

"So," Lemmy said, "What shall we do?"

They all entered the Meeting Room, commonly used for plotting against Mario, not their own sister.

Roy was first to speak. "Since Susan spends all her time pampering that wart she calls a face, we should destroy her looks with a little bashing!"

"Uh, I think that wouldn't work," Lemmy countered softly.

"And why not?"

"'Cause Susan's ugly parents would beat us harder."

There was a pause. Every koopa looked over at Ludwig, the brainiest Koopaling. The blue-haired Koopa was lost in thought. Larry offered smugly, "I say we pull a devious prank on her. Like, pies, itching powder, hair coloring…hee, hee! Or all of that!"

"That gives me an idea…" Iggy replied thoughtfully.

"Inflation?" Lemmy suggested, who had seen enough of stuff on the Internet.

"Mud?" Morton added, surprisingly not adding on.

Larry snapped his fingers. "I got it! It's going to cause me to suffer, sadly, but, it's going make Susan suffer more. That little creep!" They all huddled, listening to Larry's plan.


	3. The Start of The Plan

Since the Monday that Susan arrived, it was the Saturday of that week: the time for the male Koopalings' plan to come. Wendy and Susan were playing "Dance Dance: Koopa Version" in the family room. Lemmy and Iggy, trying to keep casual, were eating Evil-O's, the Koopalings' favorite cereal. Usually, Wendy would think that her brothers' eating sounded louder than normal, but the loud pop and hip-hop and the giggling that was going on with Susan and the game prevented her from any hearing of such.

A very odd thing happened due to its lack over the few days. Larry came out of his bedroom dressed up in a shiny black tuxedo. Susan stopped dead, staring. Her character stood still with her, missing several moves. Wendy lifted her Wii Remote and paused the game. Larry smirked, showing his teeth. Wendy stalked into his face.

"WHAT, Larry?" she snapped.

"Oh, Wendy…" Larry dragged softly. "I'm here for Susan."

Wendy got in front of the blond-haired Koopa. "So you can insult her?"

Susan pushed a disgruntled Wendy aside and said to her, "What if it's something good?"

Larry answered smoothly, "It is! I want to date you. A boat ride on Yoshi Lake."

"Ohmigosh! Really…? Why so suddenly?"

Larry had taken a small time of acting lessons from a professional Shy Guy, and entranced Susan into silky lies. "Through my life, I was always so frightened if you were meant to be mine…you are surely the one. I should've never said things about you to keep you away. It was a pain itself. Tonight, we shall, dance on the sea together, Susan Beautiful Koopa."

Wendy stared, her jaw dropped. It hung their as the two gazed dramatically into one another's eyes. Wendy covered mouth, feeling the need to gag.

That afternoon, as Wendy searched through Kammy and Kamek's potion cupboard in her room, Susan was scrawling out romantic words. Wendy flashed her head at Susan's direction. "You didn't use love potion, did you?"

"You have that? I should've used it sooner."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't bother you, I mean…soul mates are supposed to be like BFF's and stuff, so…I'm so happy for you!"

Susan clucked her tongue and chided Wendy, "You know I love Larry. And now he admits he loves me…think about it: if you meet a guy- which you surely will -we can all go on double dates! And, if I marry him, we'll be like, half-sisters!"

Wendy considered this, but it still sounded a little fishy. But, Larry did appear to have a pinky blush, so maybe what he felt WAS true love? The girl koopa shook her head. Susan would be going soon, and no love potion was used…so, it SEEMED okay.

Larry knocked on the door. Susan opened it. She was an emerald-colored dress. On the inside, Larry felt it as a deep insult to plants, but he said, "Your dress is like a plant. My favorite!"

"Your favorite plant is an emerald?"

"Yes, no, I mean- never mind. Let's go."

Susan giggled. It sounded like mice feet pattering, or something even softer. Larry cringed to himself but took her hand anyway. Holding hands was uncomfortable for a Scrooge-like Koopa towards love affairs. He smiled half-heartedly and lead her outside and down a dusty path to Yoshi Lake.

To Susan, Larry felt everything he showed. She felt the rising moonlight on her sparkly dress. His tux was shiny and new, glamorous in the light. The luminous "couple" strolled through a few deciduous trees. With his other hand, Larry crossed his fingers, praying Lemmy's mud drop would be on time. Above a rose entwined arch, Lemmy sat, coated in rosy fabrics to blend in. He raised the camouflaged bucket of mud, and dropped it directly upon Susan's head. It was intended she saw him, but Lemmy was unsuccessful.

Larry grinned as a muddy Susan screamed and shrieked. "Oh no!" he said loudly. "Who did that? Susan, look up there: it's my brother Lemmy!" He pointed, stifling snickers at the pink Lemmy on the arch. Susan yelled, "Why Lemmy? Get down here right now!"

Lemmy laughed mockingly and scampered off the arch and into the shadows. This was perfect, Larry thought sinisterly, maybe Susan will reconsider staying here!


	4. Susan & Wendy's Plan

Susan had shaken the mud off, but seemed more alert. Larry didn't know if that was good or bad. Susan brushed some mischievous hair strands out of her eyes and said quietly, "Maybe this is a bad idea…" Larry didn't expect her to cry, for she sobbed out, "Maybe we weren't meant to be!"

Larry smiled. "Of course we weren't! Do you think I actually like you? Glad you're starting to brighten up Susan. Now, go away."

Susan stared. "You set me up?"

"Uh, well…"

"Why? If you didn't like me…you're an idiot!"

Wendy's soul mate grabbed Larry by his throat and chucked him with all her might. Susan pouted. She needed to get back at them. Wendy would definitely help!

Running back, Iggy popped out of the bushes with a spray bottle, but she shoved the sprayer in his mouth and continued on. Wendy was just coming out to see if Susan was okay when Susan arrived. "Wendy, your brothers set me up with Larry! They covered me in MUD! Mud, Wendy, mud!"

"Uh, They-"

"And then that plant-haired guy tried to dampen me! My hair would get OILY! Oily, Wendy, oily!"

Wendy, being very protective of her hidden hair shouted, "No way! They're getting it! How shall we do this?"

The two soul mates smirked and headed back into Wendy's bedroom for plotting.

In the luxurious pink bedroom, Susan said, "I was thinking we draw on their faces!"

Wendy reconsidered. "But it won't get us even!"

"Uh, well, how about trashing their rooms?"

"Gender bending?"

"Ew, no…" Susan thought some more than shouted, "I got it! We'll fight fire with fire! They got me, I'll get them!"

"Perfect idea! No wonder we're soul mates!"

The two gave one another a hi-five and go to work. Wendy headed to Koopa Swamp to get some mud in a bucket, and Susan concocted a way to bring them all in position. She wrote a note, "_Attention! Go to the Main Doors for what you desire._" She knew each of Wendy's brothers had a desire, and this would be the way to lure them in. Wendy came back with a chunk of slimy mud and a few unexpected slugs too. They placed the bucket carefully on an overhanging, disguised rope and set the rest up.

Wendy slipped under the covers and thought peacefully, My brothers are in for a surprise. She closed her eyes and dreams swarmed about. The two of them slept for much time until they heard a loud grunt. At once Wendy's eyes snapped open. "Susan!" she cried excitedly. "C'mon!"

"They've done it?"

Wendy nodded and as she got out of bed, Susan rushed passed her, making the Koopa flop over. Susan swept across the floor and yelled "Gotcha!" to the silhouette at the Main Doors. Wendy peered around the door, seeing in horror that Bowser had been she and Susan's victim!


	5. The End

Wendy wanted to help, but she couldn't bear being in trouble. She slipped back into her room. Susan stood alone, underneath the towering mud-covered creature that was Bowser. "Uh, Lord Bowser, thi-" Susan started, but never finished.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF FUNNY?" he yelled.

"No, no, of course not! I-"

"GO!"

Susan looked at the door, tears welling up. "But, it wasn't for you Lord Bow-"

His bulky finger directed her away.

Wendy was crying most when Susan had to pack up. "He said," Susan sniffled, "that either way, it was an insult to his royalty and against protocol…that's it! I'm done!"

"Well," Wendy said, "We're still soul mates right?"

"Yeah…" Susan had finished packing. "Bye, Princess Wendy Ocean Koopa…"

"Bye, Susan," Wendy said briefly, hugging her new friend.

Susan had her hair in a tight ponytail as she walked along the hallway. Larry was nearby, jumping up and down with joy. Susan turned to him and said, "I'll still always love you!" and kissed him. Wendy O. and Susan cracked up as the blue-haired koopaling rapidly wiped the kissed cheek squeaking, "Gross, gross, gross!" Wendy gave her friend one last hug before she walked off and Wendy waved. She closed her eyes and left the room, whispering, "Bye, Susan B."


End file.
